pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Friends and Neighbors
Friends and Neighbors is a song from the episode, The Funky Band. The reprise is joined in with Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie. It shows how PB&J and the friends have fun by playing together in a band. Instruments *Jelly - Tissue-box guitar *Peanut - Conch-shell *Munchy - Washboard *Butter - Xylophone *Flick - Drums *Scootch - Cymbals *Pinch - Can-on-a-stick Lyrics Original Version= Jelly: You sing a note and I sing too, Sing it straight or curly-Q. Any honk or howl will do, For friends like me and you. (CHORUS) All: We're all together, fur and feathers,Just because, We're flapping our wings and beaks and clapping our Feet and paws. Yapping, yowling, quacking, howling, happy just because, We're friends and neighbors playing loud, on Lake Hoohaw! Peanut: There's nothing better than a crowd, So play along and sing out loud. (Like) ripples moving cross a pond, Friends go on and on (songs and friends go on). (CHORUS) All: We're all together, fur and feathers, Just because, We're flapping our wings and beaks and clapping our Feet and paws. Yapping, yowling, quacking, howling, happy just because, We're friends and neighbors playing loud, on Lake Hoohaw! |-|Alternative Version= Jelly: You sing a note and I sing too, Sing it straight or curly-Q. Any honk or howl will do, For friends like me and you. (CHORUS) All: We're all together, fur and feathers,Just because, We're flapping our wings and beaks and clapping our Feet and paws. Yapping, yowling, quacking, howling, happy just because, We're friends and neighbors playing loud, on Lake Hoohaw! Peanut: There's nothing better than a crowd, So play along and sing out loud. Like ripples moving cross a pond, Songs and friends go on. (CHORUS) All: So we're all together, fur and feathers, Just because, We're flapping our wings and beaks and clapping our Feet and paws. Yapping, yowling, quacking, howling, happy just because, We're friends and neighbors playing loud, on Lake Hoohaw! Nicki Minaj: Of all the kids cross the lake Twinkleshine is making mistakes When the Lake Hoohaw kids are in a funk She helps them out with her science junk Marshalline is a zebra post girl She's over 999 centillion, she can twirl She can play an Iguana Green Burst electric guitar and traveled to oo-de-loo from very far All together now! (CHORUS) All: So we're all together, fur and feathers, Just because, We're flapping our wings and beaks and clapping our Feet and paws. Yapping, yowling, quacking, howling, happy just because, We're friends and neighbors playing loud. Nicki Minaj: We can list them. Peanut, Butter, Jelly, Pinch, Scootch, Flick, Munchy, Pakuplek Iguana, The Leech, the ladybug, Jumpy Sex Blue Rabbit, Lenny the Lego, Turret Trucks, Benny, Green Burst Spectacles, Marshalline's Grandfather, Binoo, And La Jaguar and the French, Maned Wolfie Haarhoob, Shy Raccoon, The Swan, The Doctor Lake Hoohaw Kid, Guntas, Ms. Pavchepide, And so many more… (CHORUS) All: on Lake Hoohaw! (5x) Trivia * The Lake Hoohaw kids are happily playing their funky music once again and then they all take turns followed by Ootsie and Bootsie as they carried them over to their side of the lake. With only PB&J left, things have gotten a lot quieter. * Velve the Panda thinks Silk the Fox was analogized to watch this episode "The Funky Band". As it crashes the TV, the Worldwide Support Networks arrive. Category:PB&J Otter Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Songs